Melbu Frahma
Melbu Frahma (メルブ・フラーマ, Merubu Furāma) is the true antagonist of The Legend of Dragoon, although not revealed until the Dragoons confront and defeat the man whom they thought was Zieg, the man who defeated him eleven millennia ago, the Wingly dictator's grand plan spans 11,000 years and sets in motion the events of the story. His Japanese voice was provided by Kaneto Shiozawa, and his English voice is provided by David Babich. Disrule and Fall 11,000 years ago, the Wingly leader Melbu Frahma personally kept the soul of the Virage Embryo, God of Destruction, in a Crystal Sphere, giving him absolute power over all living creatures from the Divine Tree, planted by Soa. His elder sister, Charle Frahma created five Signet Spheres in turn for him to keep the God's body, the Moon That Never Sets imprisoned in the sky. Melbu would later go on to create the Divine Moon Objects to destroy the spheres, thus allowing him to obtain the God's power further. Frahma, according to the lore of present-day Winglies, was directly responsible for imposing on his people the genocidal directive of Wingly superiority over Humans and Dragons. Humans and Dragons had no right to live, he preached, and it was the mercy of the Winglies that suffered them to live at all, to slave for them. His dictatorship over everything sparked the Humans, led by Emperor Diaz to fight against him and his army of Winglies in a war known as the Dragon Campaign. The original seven Dragoons, those found worthy to wield the power of dragons, would perish in the final assault on Melbu's fortress. Zieg,after stabbing Melbu in the heart, was instantly cursed by a powerful petrification spell by Melbu. At the same time, in order to survive beyond his now impaled and dying body, Melbu transmigrated his soul into the man's Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit. Faust Faust was Melbu Frahma's second in command, commander of the giant mobile weapon of Flanvel and a feared practitioner of magic whose powers surpassed Frahma himself. Faust's consciousness survived the millennia, remaining in the Tower of Flanvel. Faust could summon an apparition to do his bidding, a simulacrum of himself with most of his powers. Frahma feared Faust's power; suspecting him of disloyalty, he created the 'Vanishing Stone', with the capability of banishing Faust's double. Resurgence Melbu Frahma was defeated. His body was dead. His reign was over. Even those over whom he had ruled were defeated, and slaughtered or exiled; their cities would remain as rubble and ruin for millennia to come. After over 10,000 years, the spell that bound Zieg Feld in stone finally failed, and Zieg was free to wander Endiness. He met Claire, married her, and settled with his new wife in Neet where they had their son Dart. When Dart was 5 years old, the Black Monster appeared and proceeded to destroy Neet and its inhabitants. Leaving his family in where he presumed they would be safe, Zieg turned to face the Black Monster and attempted to use his Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit. Melbu Frahma, who had implanted his own spirit inside the Dragoon Spirit, seized control of Zieg's mind and body. Melbu Frahma, now in control of Zieg's body, made his way to Kazas and its Black Castle, finding the ruler of Sandora, Emperor Doel, a man whose morals were broken by his ambitions, and thus an easy target for manipulation. He met the idealistic Lloyd, finding his drive to undo the wrongs committed by Humans and Winglies alike to be a similarly fertile ground for his machinations. Together these minions of Frahma began to stoke the fires of war and unrest in the region; the Serdian War gave both a pretext and a means for Sandoran agents such as Fruegel to infiltrate the Duchy of Basil and other places. They went in search of the Moon Objects, to release the body of the Virage Embryo, and the mortal vessel of its soul, the Moon Child, that Frahma craved. Luckily for Frahma, this coincided with the one time in 11,000 years that Rose had erred in her unceasing siege of the earthly manifestation of the soul of the God of Destruction, the Virage Embryo, and the dark Disciples that it made of those around it. Neet was merely one of the many places Rose had sought the Moon Child, and although she was later to find Princess Louvia in passage on the boat that bore her name, she could not know that the Princess had a foundling sister, and did not guess. Shana grew up completely unaware of the tragic destiny surrounding her birth and life, but Frahma could still sense her presence, and as she grew up, finding her became a greater and greater priority for the forces of Melbu Frahma, both great and small. Battle *Shift Change - The field changed upon receiving a certain plethora of damage, cancels current Shift Change. The Generations Throughout the battle, it can be observed that it's actually split across seven generations - shifting or skipping as the player fells each form of the boss. They demonstrate various stages throughout the timeline of the game's world and arguably, Soa's plan. Of these seven, Melbu shall be fought in three of them. An interesting fact is that these generations show an inspiration from aspects of religious stories, particularly the days of creation described in Genesis. First Form *Divine Magic - Does random final tier spells dealing massive magical damage potential to one or all targets depending. *Summon Virages - Summons three Complete Virages to land down and do Snipe Laser at once dealing massive magical damage to all targets. *Defend - Guards until targeted by an Addition or until the duration of three turns has passed. *Counter Attack - After player defends, damage is returned to them. *Petrify Beam - Forms a ball of energy within his hand, then fires it as a beam towards a single target inflicting Petrification upon hit with a given probability. *Shift Change - The field changed upon receiving a certain plethora of damage, cancels current Shift Change. Tentacle *Giant Whip - Smashes a single target for medium to high physical damage. Second Form Fought in the Virage Embryo's First Generation setting *Laser Sword - Creates a white beam of magic in the shape of a sword and swings it towards a single target dealing medium to high physical damage potential. *Black Hole - Absorbs a single target into its body, rendering them unable to have control over for one or many turns. *Divine Cannon - Used randomly after Black Hole, it releases the absorbed target by launching them out towards a target dealing massive physical damage to both or all targets. *Shift Change - The field changed upon receiving a certain plethora of damage, cancels current Shift Change. Third Form Fought in the Fourth Generation era *Day / Night Change - Changes the time of day to either daytime or night time, and as a result changes its attack pattern and use of elements. *Rail Gun - Attacks during night time phase by having a blue energy sphere obit very rapidly around its base then launch towards a single target, dealing medium to high physical damage. *High Gravity - *Crush Claw - *Galaxy Gun - *Command Block - Inflicts Command Block upon a single target, preventing them from using a random command. *Death Meteor - *Heat Wave - *Summon - Summons four "Bomb Stars" onto the battlefield. *Shift Change - The field changed upon receiving a certain plethora of damage, cancels current Shift Change. Bomb Star *Meteoric Swarm - Self destructs upon all targets, dealing medium to high physical damage potential. Do note, this monster will disappear if it becomes day or if the third form is defeated. Fourth Form Fought in the Seventh and Final iteration of the world *Creation Magic - *Sledge Blitz - *Pottery Typhoon - *Frozen Dome - *Armament Angels - *Screen Combat - *Fling - *Confusion Song - Inflicts Confusion to all targets upon hit with a given probability. *Dragon Block Staff - Halves all dragon and dragoon attacks and defenses in both physical and magical for the duration of four turns. Only uses once two Monsters have been summoned. *Shift Change - The field changed upon receiving a certain plethora of damage, cancels current Shift Change. Monster (Fourth Form) *Instant Death - Inflicts Can't Combat upon a single target. *Gnaw - Rushes towards a single target and bites them, dealing high to massive physical damage potential. *Parasite Leech - Launches small parasites towards a single target, dealing medium to high physical damage potential. *Impersonating - Creates a shadow below it and dives into it, then a shadow appears below a random target and its arms grab and pull that target below, only for it to surface and be under your command. It completely replaced your character only having two commands to use: attack and Special (Which heals all allies fully), for the duration of three turns. From there, it dies and your ally returns to the field. Gallery ImagesCANWL182.jpg|Melbu Frahma's first form Untitled.png|Melbu Frahma's second form ImagesCAIYQQCS.jpg|Melbu Frahma's third form ImagesCALF4BSH.jpg|Melbu Frahma's final Form Melbu Frahma uses Counter Attack.png|Melbu Frahma uses Counter Attack on Dart Melbu Frahma uses Divine Magic.png|Melbu Frahma uses Divine Magic Melbu Frahma uses Petrify Beam.png|Melbu Frahma uses Petrify Beam Melbu Frahma uses Summon Virages.png|Melbu Frahma uses Summon Virages Tentacle uses Giant Whip.png|Tentacle uses Giant Whip Melbu Frahma's soul rises from Zieg.png|Melbu Frahma's soul rises from Zieg Melbu Frahma's soul.png|Melbu Frahma's soul Lloyd and Dart VS. Melbu Frahma.png|Lloyd and Dart VS. Melbu Frahma Trivia * In the Japanese manual's credits, Melbu is credited as "Melb".http://i58.tinypic.com/2aj9mqr.jpg * Ironically, Melbu created the Dragon Buster to defeat the Dragons and Dragoons. But in the end, he is killed with the Dragon Buster wielded by 2 Dragoons. Category:Non-playable characters Category:Villains Category:Boss Category:Winglies Category:No Element Category:Moon That Never Sets